Brenpairocynical
by Rakem
Summary: To put it simply, this story is a co-write between my friend and me about Brendanielreads and Pyrocynical. it was inspired by their cooperation on a video on Brendaniel's channel, and we figured "This guy reads fanfiction, so let's write one about him." It takes place immediately after the recording of that video. Be warned, as this is a homosexual fic.


A Brendaniel x Pyrocynical (Mom) Fanfiction

It was the last day of smut week 2016, and Brendan Daniel had invited his good friend Pyrocynical to participate in the reading of a juicy FNaF fanfiction. Pyro was rightfully disgusted at the "extremely gay" descriptions of Foxy being pleasured by Freddy's meaty bear stick. At least, he was on the outside. Inside, Pyro was steaming. He didn't know exactly how to feel about it, to be honest, but he knew that it had awoken his primal instincts. Brendan, too, had been aroused by the sound of his friend's voice. Though it was nothing compared to his own sweet molasses, Brendan knew a good voice when he heard one. He imagined the sound it would make if he slipped his party sausage into Pyro's puckered entrance.

"Brendan, mate, what the fuck did I just read for you?" Pyro asked as Brendan finished his outro recording.

"I'm not sure, but it still wasn't the weirdest thing I've ever read." Brendan replied, the thought of Dipper Goes to Taco Bell making him shudder.

"How do you do this every day?"

"After a while, you just become numb to it. Sometimes they're even a little hot when you get past the poor spelling and grammar."

"And the gaping assholes."

"Yeah… And that." Brendan hesitated as he replied. That actually kinda turned him on. He imagined Pyro's ass after he pounded it, looking more torn up than a bible at a Black Mass.

"Anyway, I should be going." Pyro grabbed his coat and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Brendan sounded a little too eager, "You don't need to leave, man. I've got Dew and Doritos."

Pyro perked up. Brendan knew his only weakness. "Dew you say?"

So Pyro decided to stay a while. They had been good friends for a while, but Brendan hadn't had much time to hand out recently between work and his channel. They felt comfortable around one another. Before they knew it, it was midnight, but neither of them was tired, and neither of them wanted to leave. The pair had run out of things to talk about, so they sat around somewhat awkwardly at this point. That's when Pyro popped the question Brendan had been waiting for.

"Have you ever, you know, considered maybe trying something a bit… homosexual… after reading one of these fanfictions?"

"Oh all of the time." Brendan replied, about to reel him in. "In fact, I'm considering it right now, and have been all night."

"Oh. Good to know I'm not the only one, then." Pyro rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Say, we're good friends, right? Do you wanna… maybe…"

"Hell yeah, man." Brendan didn't even hesitate. "But I'm on top."

"I wanted to bottom anyway." Pyro retorted.

They were both new to this, so they only knew what they had read in their fanfictions, giving Brendan much more knowledge of what to do. He pulled Pyro against him and pressed his lips against those of his friend. Surprisingly, it came to him naturally, and he felt his throbbing cock growing longer, and could feel Pyro's doing the same against his leg.

"Wow, Pyro, you've got quite the trouser trout there."

Pyro blushed, "B-Brenpai…"

Brendan wasted no time, because this fic is coming out to be hella long and we don't have time for teasing. Grabbing a pair of scissors from a tin cup beside the couch, Brendan snipped off Pyro's jeans into a tight very assuming pair of daisy dukes. Pyro's face by this point was as red as the blood rushing to his manhood and the bulge pressed against the fabric of his new denim shorts quite nicely for Brendan's viewing pleasure.

"Is that a weed in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Brendan asked, smirking.

Pyro would blush more if he could. He couldn't find the words to say and only stuttered "m-m-mate."

Brendan put a finger to his lips, and began to pull down his own jeans, replying with a sassy "why don't you use those lips for something more productive than stuttering?"

Pyro wiggled off the couch onto his knees in front of Brenpai, awaiting his Alabama Meat Snake. Brendan slowly unzipped his pants. He was going to savor every moment of this. Brendan's rifle was ready for combat. Pyro eagerly gripped the glorious, throbbing erection. Brendan shuddered softly as Pyro slid his hand gently over Brendan's head and shaft. Satisfied with the look on Brendan's face, Pyro began to wrap his soft, British lips around Brendan's elongated Cyclops. The eighteen year old savored the taste of Brendan's love. It was more satisfying than smoking tea bags. He had wanted this for ages, but he never realized it until now, when Brendan's Willy was deep in his throat. Wait, his throat? Pyro choked, unable to take that 10 inch donger any longer. Brendan forced him back down.

"C'mon you little faggot, suck deeper."

Tears welled in Pyro's eyes as he gagged on Brendan's Albino Cave Dweller (literally googling this shit at this point). He knew he had to find some way out of this situation. But the long yogurt gun lodged in his throat had another idea. Above Pyro, Brendan was moaning softly as the wet squelching sound of Pyro's lips over his weewee continued.

"Good boy." Brendan praised. "You take single barreled pump-action ballock yogurt shotgun like and MLG pro. But I tire of your luscious lips on my purple helmeted warrior of love. Bend over."

Pyro obeyed the commands of his lover, and turned around, dropping to his hands and knees. Smirking to himself Brendan got to his knees behind the Brit and slowly tugged down the denim, eyeing his prize hungrily. Pyro felt the slick saliva of Brendan's tongue around the rim of his anus. The warm, smooth feeling was too much for him. A moan escaped his lips, and Brendan smirked, proud of himself. Brendan ferociously gripped pyro's pale plump asscheeks and spread them apart, now lapping at the puckered hole Brendan began to claim as his own. Pyro, under the assault on his ass, began to writhe with pleasure, biting his lower lip in one last desperate attempt to regain his sensibilities.

Thoroughly pleased with his work, Brendan pulled his face away. Licking his lips, he rose and placed the tip of his Anal Impaler against Pyro's backdoor. Pyro bit his lip in anticipation. Brendan leaned down, the tip of his Tank Engine prodding against Pyro's sphincter. He leaned in, whispering sensually,

"Choo choo mother fucker, I'm going in dry."

Pyro screamed as Brendan pressed deep inside of him. The sensation was too pleasurable for him to bear. He came instantly.

"Oh c'mon, you can do better than that," Brendan smirked.

He was right. There was plenty more where that came from.


End file.
